


The Force

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Dean, Star Wars fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Force_

The small boy regarded the football seriously, wielding the tube from an empty roll of wrapping paper.

"Pshew...Psssssheeeewwww!"

He kicked the ball straight up and tried to hit it. The ball shot up in the air—and paused, hovering. Dean stared, an incredulous grin taking shape. "PSHEW! PSHEW!" He attacked the ball fiercely, leaping, twirling, landing a dozen good blows before it fell back to the floor.

"Mum!" He ran full-tilt into the kitchen. "Mum! I'm a Jedi!"

His mother turned a page in her magazine. "Mm, that's nice, sweetheart. Tell Luke Skywalker there's no football in the house."


End file.
